Sonic's Hearth's Warming Eve Party
by DwhitetheGamer
Summary: Non-canon to any of my stories I'll make. Sonic and Co. travel to Equestria to unite with the Mane Six for a party at Hearth's warming Eve. They'll also help out with some of the things the Mane Six need help with. Read first chapter for further details.
1. Chapter 1

**So a contest is being held over at the MLP Forums in which you can view the full rules. The challenge is to write a fanfiction regarding Hearth's Warming Eve that can include your OC, but also has to do with charity. Apparently, you can also do a crossover of such, but it'll make the writing much more difficult. Well, I'm up to the task, and I'm bringing my OC into the mix as well. So here's a multi-chapter story of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream travelling to Equestria to have a good Hearth's Warming Eve with the Mane Six and my and others' OCs I choose from the MLP Forums. Note: The main gangs know each other, but the OCs don't know Sonic and Co.**

Chapter 1: The Travel to Equestria

It was a lightly snowy, peaceful morning in Sonic's World. The trees were covered after a few days of snow and it was all around chilly. Inside a house, a blue hedgehog was snoozing away in his dreams. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog, and he's the world's fastest hedgehog, with good reason. Only he can run at supersonic speeds on the ground. He also has a variety of moves at his disposal, including the Homing Attack, Stomp, Sonic Boost, and Light Speed Dash. He slept a while in his house until a knock came on the front door. Sonic woke up, yawned, and proceeded to the door. He opened it to reveal two of his friends. "Hi, Tails. Hi, Cream." he said.

Tails' real name is Miles Prower, but he is called Tails because of his two tails, granting him the ability to fly. He's also an expert mechanic, which helps the Sonic Team as he can repair and operate machinery. His friend, Cream, is a polite rabbit who spends everyday with her pet Chao, Cheese. Her large ears give her the ability to fly, as well. Both were wearing scarfs and earmuffs Cream's mother made for them. "Hello, Mr. Sonic. May we come in?" Cream asked.

Sonic grinned. "Sure. Come in." he replied, motioning for them to do so. As the two went inside the house, they took off their scarfs and earmuffs for the moment. "So what can I help you with?" he asked.

"Actually, we have a letter for us from Twilight Sparkle," Tails replied. He pulled out the letter and handed it to Sonic.

Sonic unrolled the letter, and read it. It reads as follows:

 _Dear Sonic the Hedgehog,_

 _I hope you're not too busy right now, because I would like to offer you and your friends an invitation to our Hearth's Warming Eve party in the Castle of Friendship that'll be held in four days. To prepare, we've agreed to help Rarity make warm clothing for everypony in Ponyville and we could use an extra set of hooves, or in your case, hands. We hope to see you here._

 _Your very best friend,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

Sonic rolled the letter back up, smiling. He remembered the time when he, Tails, Amy, Cream, and Knuckles chased after Dr. Eggman to Equestria and helped Twilight and her friends save their world. She turned into an Alicorn two months ago because of all the friendship reports and deeds she had done for her teacher, Princess Celestia, who ruled Equestria alongside her sister, Luna. He looked at Tails and Cream. "So, they need a little help, huh? Heh, beats doing nothing all week. I'm in."

"Yay! We're going back to Equestria!" Cream exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese said, agreeing with Cream.

"Well, then. Let's get going! We don't want them to wait too long." Tails stated. He turned to Sonic. "Oh, and it's best if you wore something that'll keep you warm, Sonic. You know Rarity. She wouldn't like it if you didn't.

Sonic chuckled. "I know, I know. Typical Rarity. Well, let's get movin'!"

Later, Sonic, Cream, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles were in Tails' house, with the latter two being filled in on what was happening in Equestria. All of them were wearing scarfs and earmuffs, much to Knuckles' dismay, but he understood why. Tails was working on a handheld portal device after finishing the main one, he would use it after the party was over.

"This should be fun," Knuckles said.

"I know! Especially with my Sonic with us!" Amy exclaimed cheerfully. Sonic sweat dropped, shaking his head.

"Alright, guys! The handheld portal is ready!" Tails stated.

"Alright. Fire up the big one!" Sonic said.

Tails did so, setting the coordinates. Once the portal was at full charge, the gang walked to the portal and went on to Equestria to meet Twilight and her friends.

 **That's chapter one of my entry. Stick around for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for Chapter 2. Last time, a letter from the Princess of Friendship crossed the dimensions to Sonic's world. Now Sonic and Co. have travelled to Equestria to help the Mane Six with their plans for the Hearth's Warming Eve party, and they'll meet my OC. And shout-outs to Greninja for that review.**

Chapter 2: Meeting up and plans

It was a sunny, snow-filled day in Ponyville, and inside the Carousel Boutique, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike were eagerly waiting for Sonic and the gang to show up for the party. Pinkie was bouncing up and down like usual. "This is gonna be so much fun! With-Sonic-and-Tails-and-Knuckles-and-Amy-and-Cream-and-Cheese-coming-this'll-be-the-bestest-party-ever!" she stated in a rapid tone.

"Easy there, Pinkie. They gotta show up first." Applejack said.

Suddenly, a bright light caught their attention. They shielded their eyes for a few seconds, and when the light died down, they looked at the spot to see that Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese have made it. The Mane Six gasped. "It's Sonic and his friends!" Twilight exclaimed.

"'Sup, girls? Long time no see." Sonic said, giving them a thumbs up. Then Pinkie tackled the blue hedgehog, hugging him with a wide smile on her face. Sonic grinned. "Yes, Pinkie, I missed you too."

"I take it you guys got my letter?" Twilight asked.

Tails took out the scroll. "Yep. Did you warn Princess Celestia about potential visitors from another dimension?"

"Yes she did," Spike stated. "And we're glad to see you guys again."

"Glad?" Rainbow Dash said as if Spike was crazy. "I'm more than glad! Now I can have that rematch race with Blue!"

"I'll take you on any day, Dashie!" Sonic exclaimed, grinning broadly.

Twilight shook her head, giggling. "That can come after the party, you two. But now we have to get the Castle ready for the Hearth's Warming Eve party."

Everyone nodded. Just then, the doorbell rang. Rarity instinctively went to the door. "Coming!" she said in a sing-song voice. She opened the door to reveal a blue Earth Pony with a spiked mane and small tail. He was an average height for his age, and he had a cutie mark of a spiked ball. He wore a mid-sized scarf and earmuffs and had warm socks on.

"Hello," he said cheerfully. He then looked at the others and went wide-eyed. "Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting something important."

"We were just getting started with plans, dear," Rarity said.

The colt smiled. "Hey, can I help? I have an off week this week at the Ponyville Mail Service and I don't want to sit around all week doing nothing.

Rarity smiled back. "Of course you can, dear! Please, come in. We're a little tight, though."

"Oh, it's alright." the colt said, walking in. He looked at Sonic's group, raising a brow then smiling. "Hello!"

The Sonic crew voiced their hellos, as did the rest of the Mane Six. Sonic then walked up to him. "Huh, you look a bit like me." he said. "And you sounded just like me as well when you said you didn't want to do nothing the whole week. What's your name?"

"I'm Copper Strikes." the colt said. "I've heard about some ponies like you guys who saved Equestria. What are your names?"

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic stated, giving Copper a thumbs up.

"My name is Miles Prower," Tails said. "But you can call me Tails."

"Name's Knuckles," the red echidna said.

"I'm Amy. Amy Rose." Amy said, petting Copper.

"And I'm Cream, and this is my chao friend, Cheese." Cream said, pointing to the chao. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Copper."

"Chao, Chao!" Cheese said.

Copper chuckled. "Please, just call me Copper." he said. He then turned to Rarity. "So what do you need help with?"

"Well, I need some help with making warm jackets and clothing for everypony in Ponyville, and I could use all the hooves and hands I can get." Rarity explained. "But, this is all Twilight's doing. She's the one who organized this meeting."

Everyone turned their attention to Twilight, who nodded at Rarity. "That's why we're here, to help her with the jackets and stuff." She turned to Sonic's group who was with Copper. "Will you guys help us?"

"That's why we're here, Twi." Sonic stated. "Besides, it beats having to do nothing all week."

Everybody chuckled at the statement. Twilight smiled and said, "Great! Now the first order of business is to make all the jackets and clothing for everypony in Ponyville. We also agreed to make such for Princess Cadence and my brother, since they'll be arriving to the party as well."

"I take it you'll want the clothing delivered to everypony in Ponyville, right?" Copper asked. "Because I can cover that, and I can clear pathways to the castle with my Spin Dash."

"Spin Dash?" Sonic said, confused. "You have that move? I haven't used it in a long time."

"Yeah, it's my talent." Copper stated, pointing at his cutie mark.

Twilight cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention back. "That's great and all, but we don't have much time. We'll work on the jackets, earmuffs, and scarfs for two days, and then we'll assign groups for the deliveries and preparations in the day before. Alright, everyone! Let's get to work!"

"Right!" the others said in unison as they headed off to Rarity's workplace.

"Spike, make a letter," Twilight said. Spike complied, knowing that the letter was for Princess Celestia.

 **And that's chapter 2, folks. Stay tuned next time to see how thing are going with the preparations!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's time to play properly now. Chapter 3 is ready to do so. Last outing, Sonic and Co. have met up with the Mane Six. Now, alongside Copper, the gangs get ready to work on the clothing and warmth for everypony in Ponyville. Oh, and I have a change of plans. Only Copper will be in this story, and not others OCs.(No volunteers.)**

Chapter 3: Rules of Rarity

Sonic and Co., the Mane Six, and Copper were busy working on the jackets and the like for the party in the first day. Some had the same task, while others had different ones: Rarity, Twilight, and Amy were knitting socks; Copper, Pinkie, Cream, Knuckles and Fluttershy were using sewing machines to put jackets together; and Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Tails, and Applejack were bringing supplies to the groups, occasionally helping when they don't need any more. They were working fast, but as accurately as possible, knowing it'll take all of them to get what was needed done in two days. Just then, Spike burped out a scroll. "A letter from the Princess," Twilight said. "What does it say?"

Spike unrolled the letter and read aloud:

 _My faithful student Twilight,_

 _Thank you for the condor of your letter. Give my thanks to Sonic and his friends for giving their time to help out for this party as well. I'm confident that it will be a glorious party that me and my sister have decided to come to it. Do not worry about giving us proper clothing, for we have it covered. We hope to see you there._

 _Princess Celestia_

Copper went wide-eyed. "The Princesses will be at the party? We gotta step it up, now!"

"You just read my mind, Copper," Twilight said. "Let's pick it up, everyone! We don't want to disappoint the Princesses!"

The others voiced their agreement and worked faster, while keeping accurate.

A couple of hours later, they were getting hungry. "Let's eat at Sugarcube Corner," Copper suggested. "I hear they have a special going on, there."

"Good idea," Sonic said. "I could go for a bite myself."

The others voiced their agreement. While they were putting on their snow gear, "I thought you didn't need a scarf, Sonic." Rarity said.

Sonic grinned. "I know you, Rarity," Sonic said in a soothing tone as he put on his earmuffs, "you wouldn't approve it. And besides, I wouldn't want somepony like you to be upset, now would I?"

This caused Spike and Amy to get a little mad, while Rarity blushed in delight. "Oh, how generous of you, my good man." she said, giggling.

Amy blushed. 'I wish Sonic would talk to me like that,' she thought as she put on her scarf.

Later, they arrived at Sugarcube Corner, getting what they needed to eat, with Copper having the special, and chatted away. Some general topics included, but not limited to: What happened during the Sonic Team's absence, which included a recent attack by a centaur named Tirek; books, science, and magic; the Master Emerald; and why Sonic didn't want to date Amy. Sonic got a little flustered overhearing the last conversation, which got the attention of Rainbow Dash. "She must be that desperate for you, huh?" she said in a low voice, not wanting Amy to hear her.

"She'll do anything to have me as hers," Sonic grumbled in a similarly low voice, "and between you and me, I don't wanna slow down."

Rainbow shook her head. "I feel ya, Blue. I wanna join the Wonderbolts one day, but now I have to help spread and keep friendship throughout Equestria. Trust me, it's not as fun as I make it out to be." Then a thought occurred to her. "Wait a minute, you're kinda slowing down right now."

"This is different. I'm willing to help out others, even if it means slowing down. As long as I'm occupied with something while slowing down, I'm game." Sonic stated.

Rainbow considered the statement, then nodded.

Meanwhile, Copper was talking with Cream and Fluttershy about past experiences. "So, how was your first visit to Equestria, Cream?" he asked.

Cream smiled. "Oh, it was wonderful! Everybody-sorry, I mean everypony- here was so nice to us, plus Fluttershy let us stay in her cottage for a while!"

"Chao, chao!" Cheese said.

"It's all right, I know what you mean by everybody." Copper stated.

"I never got to ask, Copper, but how did you get your cutie mark?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, I first moved here when I was a young colt, and three weeks after that, I helped everypony here in Ponyville who were clearing up the snow for the Spring." Copper explained. "I came across a path of snow that was a few extra inches deep, and I didn't know what to do. Then I remembered some of my friends rolling around in the snow and I decided to push it a little further. After advising everypony to stand clear, I curled up into a ball, revved up, and made a path through the snow. And that's how I got my cutie mark."

"Oh, my. Were you hurt badly during all that?" Fluttershy asked out of fear.

"It was my first time doing it, so yeah, it hurt, but not as much as you think."

Knuckles, Twilight, and Tails were talking to each other about the Master Emerald. "So, is it hard to guard the Master Emerald?" Twilight asked.

"Yes it is, when you consider having a mad scientist try to take over your world with it and a bat who is a jewel thief." Knuckles replied.

"At least you learned to talk first, and not punch at first sight," Sonic stated, chuckling behind Twilight and Tails.

Knuckles growled. "You're not going to forget it, are you?"

"Why would I? Especially since I made a fool out of you the first time it happened." was the reply.

Rainbow Dash outright laughed, while Twilight giggled at the red echidna's dismay.

When they finished their meals, they chatted for a little while longer, until Twilight got their attention. "Let's go, everypony! We don't have enough time to waste! We gotta get going if we're to pull this off for the Princesses!"

"Right!" the others said in unison as they trotted off for the Carousel Boutique, with Copper humming a tune during which.

 **I know, I know. Two in one day. I'm being inspired. Well regardless, stay tuned next time for chapter 4, where we repeat the process.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter 4. Last time, Sonic and Co., the Mane Six, and Copper were working diligently on the warm jackets and stuff for everypony in Ponyville, as well as ones for Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. Now with the sun and moon princesses coming to the Hearth's Warming Eve party, they have to work double-time to ensure everything goes as planned. How does everything go down the next day? Let's find out.**

Chapter 4: A Diligent Day

Everyone was outright exhausted after four hours of the most diligent working anypony could see. They were making Jackets and such warm clothing for the Hearth's Warming Eve party. If you want to get technical at how much they got done, they managed to get 71% finished for everypony in Ponyville, young and old. They decided that they had enough for the day and, as Celestia's sun was setting, made the trek to Twilight's Castle for a night's rest, with Copper heading back to his home. "It'll be too crowded, and besides, I don't want to disturb anypony with my snoring," he said. The others nodded and voiced their goodbyes as they went to the castle.

Everyone voiced their good-nights and were about to sleep until Luna, the Princess of the Night, showed up. She had a smile on her as the gangs voiced their greetings. "I must say, all of you have worked hard to make this party a reality," she said.

"Thanks, Princess Luna," Sonic replied, with the others voicing their agreement.

Luna giggled. "You can call me Luna. Thou are friends with Twilight, therefore thou hath no need to call me by my title."

"I'm still not going to get over you saying we and us when there's only one of you around, just so you know," Knuckles stated.

"Oh? We don't think we would get over you punching us at first sight, now would we?" Luna gave a rather mischevious grin at the red echidna. The others struggled to contain their laughter as Knuckles went beet red.

Luna laughed. "I am just messing with you, Knuckles. Besides, I do not think I would be a good fit for guarding a powerful gem like the Master Emerald."

"I don't see why you wouldn't be," Knuckles replied, "because you have magic abilities and can fly unlike me."

"Indeed, but I lack the emerald-sensing skills that you have."

"True, but I can teach you if you want," Knuckles offered.

Luna shook her head. "No thank you. I am too busy with my duties to endure something like that."

Knuckles nodded, understanding her statement. Then Luna turned to the exit, voicing her goodbye, followed suit by the others, with Sonic saying, "Tell Tia I said hi!". She nodded and disappeared, but decided to take a detour to Copper's house, first. Copper jolted awake at the sound of the teleporting and looked to see the Moon Princess before him. Instinctively, he hopped off the bed and bowed at her presence.

Luna giggled. "Rise, Mr. Copper." she said. "I am at your residence, so you do not have to bow to me."

Copper rose, with a slight smile on his face. "So what brings you here, your Highness?" he asked.

"I have come here to thank you for helping out with the party." Luna replied. "It has been going extremely well, is it not?"

"Oh, yes it has. I am proud to help out the others." Copper replied. He then cocked his head in confusion. "But why are you thanking me? You haven't really helped us in our efforts."

"I understand, but normally events like this are held in Canterlot. It is nice for a break from our castle once in a while."

"Oh," Copper said, realizing her statement. "Now about Sonic and his friends. What were they like the first time you met them?"

"They were, in a word, strange," Luna started. "And they acted a little differently from what you expected in front of royalty. But they were nice, especially their little rabbit friend, Cream. But to this day, I'm still surprised that Sonic and my sister got along so well that she let him call her Tia, like me. They must have something in common, like making jokes and such."

"Some ponies seem to click at good moments, Princess," Copper stated, his smile wider. "I think it's their similarities with having some fun that let them click."

"I suppose so." Luna replied. "Oh, well. I must go. I have duties I must uphold."

"Well, goodnight. Or, uh, good morning to you." Copper said. Luna giggled at his statement, then disappeared. Copper then went back to his bed and dozed off.

Early in the morning, there was no time to waste. The gangs and Copper ate their breakfast and proceeded back to the Carousel Boutique, once again working diligently on the jackets, scarves, and wool socks. They were finished right around lunch time and they went back to Sugarcube Corner for lunch. The topics weren't dramatically changed from last time, but they were talking in different groups. After finishing with their lunch, the gangs went back to the Carousel Boutique for a meeting.

"Great job, everypony!" Twilight exclaimed happily. The others clapped and cheered on a job well done. When the cheering died down, Twilight continued. "But it's not over yet. We have to get the castle ready for the party and we only have two days left to get it ready. So now we have to deliver these to everypony in Ponyville. Copper, you said you could handle the deliveries, right?"

"Yes, but I can't do it alone." Copper replied.

"Precisely what I was thinkin'," Applejack said. "How 'bout I help ya with the deliveries?"

"Sure!" Copper stated.

"Good. Sonic, you can deliver this box of warm supplies to Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, right?"

"You can count on me!" Sonic said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Hey, what about me?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, a bit ticked off that she wasn't mentioned.

"You'd need to do a Sonic Rainboom to keep up with Sonic, and even then, the jackets and stuff would more than likely be done for." Twilight said. Rainbow nodded, realizing the risk. "We need you for something else, the castle to be exact."

"What are we gonna do in the castle?" Dash asked.

"We're going to prepare the castle for the party, remember?"

"Oh, right." Dash blushed with embarrassment for forgetting the castle preparations.

"Now, as Applejack and Copper deliver the jackets, and Sonic delivers to my brother and Cadence, the rest of us will get supplies ready to decorate the castle. Then all of us will meet at the castle and discuss plans for the decorations. Let's do it, everypony!"

The rest cheered and set off for their duties.

 **And that's chapter 4. Stay tuned as the three groups do their respective works and their plans at the castle!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last outing, the gangs finished up on their warm jackets, scarfs, socks, etc. for Ponyville, Princess Cadence, and Shining Armor. Now let's follow Sonic, Applejack and Copper as they deliver said supplies to their designated locations before returning to Twilight's Castle for decoration planning.**

Chapter 5: A Plan of Warmth

"You're welcome! Have a nice day!"

It was Copper, delivering a package of warm clothing to a house for a resident family. He and Applejack agreed to split up, covering more ground throughout Ponyville, that way their task would be much easier than going together. They worked in a rather fast pace, whilst making sure the packages don't fall on the snow-covered ground. It was windy and snowy as well, so it made the task a bit harder for the two. But they managed to deliver the packages within two-and-a-half hours, and they went back to the entrance of Twilight's Castle so they can wait for Sonic to show up.

They gave each other a high-hoof. "Thanks for the help, Applejack." Copper said.

"You're welcome, Copper," Applejack replied. She then sighed. "Whew! That was a doozy long one. I still can't believe we pulled off that making the warm clothing thing."

"Hey, it all paid off, didn't it? Besides, you and your friends could still have done it even without me."

"Maybe, but the more help we get, the better." Applejack said.

Copper nodded, then looked at the direction of the train station. "I hope Sonic will be okay. With him taking off his scarf and such, he'd be cold coming back here after the delivery."

"I know Sonic, and he's a tough hedgehog. He'll be fine." Applejack responded. She secretly hoped she was right as she and Copper went back inside the castle.

Meanwhile, Sonic raced down to the Crystal Empire with a package in tow. He was careful not to break the sound barrier because if he did, the package would come apart. He saw the Crystal Castle at a distance, grinning at the sight. "I still think Rouge would go nuts if she ever wants to visit this place," he said to himself. When he arrived at the entrance, he slowed down to a jog, letting his Crystal form emerge. The ponies there greeted him with hellos and wishes for a good Hearths Warming. He did the same to them until he came to the entrance of the castle, where he was stopped by two guards.

"State your business," one of the guards stated.

"I'm here to deliver this to Princess Cadence and her husband," Sonic replied.

The other guard looked suspicious. So he used his magic to check the inside of the box, only to see jackets, scarfs, and earmuffs. He nodded to the other one. "He's clear. Package is of warm clothing."

The guard nodded and proceeded to open the doors, secretly sending a message to Princess Cadence about the box. As Sonic walked in, he was greeted by Shining Armor. "Hey there, Sonic." he said.

"Hey, Shiny!" Sonic replied. "How ya doing?"

"Great!" Shining said. Just then, Cadence walked in, a smile on her face.

"Hi, Sonic. I see you brought us our early present," she said.

"That I did," Sonic stated. Then he smiled, shaking his head. "Oh, and I was forced to do a Pinkie Promise to do that thing you and Twilight do for her."

Cadence was wide-eyed, wondering why they would want him to do it. Then she giggled. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she exclaimed. She knew Sonic would keep the promises he makes.

They approached each other and, without hesitation: "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" they chanted in unison, doing the moves along with the words. They then turned to Shining Armor, who erupted into laughter after their chant.

He stopped as soon as his sides started to hurt a bit, then he shook his head, still chuckling. "Never in my life will I ever see a colt do that without being forced to. I hope my little sister is happy now," he said.

Sonic shrugged. "Hey, it's the least I can do, Shining." He then chuckled himself. "But if you think that was bad, you should've seen the look on Knuckles' face the moment he was told he was going to the spa for a little, uh, 'treatment' as Rarity said."

All three laughed. Then Sonic said, "Guess I better get going. Don't wanna keep the others waiting."

"Alright. See you at the party!" Cadence said.

"Bye, Sonic." Shining stated. "Tell Twily I said hi!"

Sonic turned to the entrance, looking back and giving them a thumbs up before jogging off from the castle and going full sprint a few meters from the whole town. Shining looked at his wife, smiling. "You think that he and Rainbow Dash are going to have another race before his friends leave?" he asked.

"Bet on it," Cadence replied. "They're competitors, they want to race each other."

Later, as Celestia's sun was setting, Sonic made it back to Ponyville and to Twilight's Castle. He opened the door to see all of his friends plus Discord, the reformed God of Chaos. Discord, upon seeing him, burst out laughing along with the others except for Knuckles. "Ah-hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I can't believe you've actually done it!"

"Hey, I keep the promises I make, Discord." Sonic replied, shaking his head. "I take it you showed them did'ja?"

"All of it, including the bit with Knuckles and his spa treatment." the God of Chaos said. The others laughed while Knuckles blushed in embarrassment.

Twilight walked over to the blue hedgehog, grinning. "That was payback for making me feel uncomfortable our first meeting, just to let you know." she said.

Sonic smiled. "I know. We're even now." He offered a hand/hoof shake to Twilight, who gladly accepted it.

Twilight looked outside, seeing that Luna's moon was out. She turned to the rest. "I guess that's it for today. Tomorrow, we pick up where we left off."

The others nodded and voiced their agreement as they departed for their beds, with Copper heading back to his home. But Twilight stopped him before he left the castle. "Why don't you stay, Copper?"

"It'll be crowded, and besides, I don't want to hear any complaints of my snoring." Copper replied.

Pinkie giggled. "Oh, it's fine, silly. Sonic's friends here snore a lot and we don't mind."

Copper saw what she meant and nodded. "I see. Okay, I'll stay."

The others nodded and promptly went straight to their beds, but not before voicing their goodnights.

 **Chapter 6 is where the fun begins, so stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I begin, I'm going to let you guys know that the sequel to Sonic: Rescue at Midnight Castle is in the works! It'll take place during Sonic Adventure 2 and will feature a certain purple-maned fast Pegasus joining the Sonic Team as they try to stop the Space Colony ARK from blowing up the Earth. Stay tuned for further updates, but for now, back to the story.**

 **So last outing, Sonic delivered his package of warmth supplies to Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, while Applejack and Copper delivered theirs to everypony in Ponyville. Now they, along with the rest of the gang, have to work double-time to ensure that they impress not only Cadence and Shining, but also Celestia and Luna. Will they finish up in time? Let's find out.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Castle Preparations.

There was no time to waste. Everything was on the line right now. It was early in the morning, and as soon as they were finished with breakfast, everyone hurried over to Twilight's Castle to start preparations. Before they started, though: "Alright, everypony. This is it. Tomorrow will be the biggest day in this castle since the defeat of Tirek. All of us have to work double-time if we're going to impress the Princesses and my brother. Now I'm going to assign teams with jobs that'll fit their strengths, that way we can get this job done faster and more efficiently."

The others voiced their agreements before Twilight continued. "We have a lot of large packages of decorations for the castle. Knuckles, Applejack, and Copper can handle bringing in the supplies for the rest of us."

"Count on it," Knuckles stated.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack cheered.

"Works for me," Copper said, putting his game-face on.

"Good," Twilight continued. "Amy, Rarity, Cream, Cheese, and Fluttershy are in charge of designing the banners, streamers, and other ornaments that will be hung up throughout the castle."

"I'm on it," Amy said.

"It's my cup of tea," Rarity stated elegantly.

"Yay!" Fluttershy exclaimed quietly.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Cream said excitedly.

"Chao chao!" Cheese squeaked.

"Pinkie Pie, you're in charge of making balloons for us to hang up." Twilight said to Pinkie.

"Okie-dokie-loki!" Pinkie said, bouncing up and down.

"That leaves Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and myself to take help out the others with everything." Twilight finished.

"It's gonna be awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Sonic stated.

"The only breaks we have are for lunch and supper, everypony. We need to work hard to get everything ready for tomorrow night. In the words of Sonic, let's do it to it!" Twilight exclaimed.

"All right!" the others chanted in unison before heading off with their respective jobs.

* * *

 **At this point, a song of preparation is supposed to be sung by all of them, but I suck at song-writing, so whatever you can come up with as long as it's within the MLP rules of singing will work. And it's the reason why this chapter's a lot shorter than I anticipated.**

* * *

It was in the evening, and all of them were tired from working at their most diligent levels imaginable. Luna's moon had shed some light in Twilight's Castle as they have decided to call it in for the night. They agreed that, whatever work they didn't finish, they would finish in the morning. They voiced their good nights and promptly went to sleep.

Unbeknownst to them, however, Celestia and Luna had watched their every move. Celestia smiled at her sister. "I am so proud of them. To think they would actually pull this off." she said.

"Agreed, dear sister," Luna replied. "What could possibly go wrong?"

The Sun Princess shook her head, giggling. "I wish you did not say that, for there are tons of thing that could go wrong. Remember Twilight and her friends' first time at the Gala? That could happen."

"You are right, maybe I am too confident in their work. But there is hope that they can pull it off successfully." Luna replied. Then her eyes widened. "Wait. Did you not say that it was the best Gala experience that day?"

"Yes I did, however I understand that they thought they ruined the Gala." Celestia replied.

"You know, it kind of reminds me of when we were fillies, Tia. We used to have as much fun as they have today."

Celestia giggled again. "Indeed. 'Twas a fun time. Well, I think it is time I retire for the night."

"Good night, then." Luna stated.

"Good night." Celestia replied. She turned to the door, but stopped just before she exited to her room, turning to her sister. "When you get the chance, tell 'Nic I said hello." she said before departing.

Luna shook her head at the thought. She recalled her conversation with Copper just two nights ago. "I need to start making friends like her," she said to herself before using her magic to enter the dreams of ponies.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 6. Next up is the final prep before the night's party. Stay tuned!**


End file.
